


The First doesn't have to be the Last

by IdunAurora



Series: Diamonds are forever [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day One, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Security Guard! Viktor, Thief! Yuuri, victuuriweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdunAurora/pseuds/IdunAurora
Summary: For months, Yuuri and Phichit have been planning to find out the best way to sneak into Yakov Feltsman’s manor and steal the precious Eros and Agape diamonds from the old man. His Chief Security Guard, Viktor Nikiforov, poses them a problem, but Phichit has an idea Yuuri ultimately has to go along with. If they want the diamonds, Yuuri needs to dress up (literally), and hope his charms will be enough to ensnare the toughest security guard the Feltsman syndicate has ever had…Victuuriweek day 1: FirstsAU: Other careersThief/Cat burglar Yuuri, Security Guard Viktor





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen for some suggestive themes.

“I’m in.” Yuuri murmured discreetly as he swiftly picked up a glass of champagne from the tray a passing waiter was carrying. “Though I’m still not sure why I’m wearing a dress, heels and make-up.”

“ _Excellent, Yuuri_.” Phichit’s voice spoke directly in his ear, the earpiece only visible if someone was to pull back Yuuri’s growing, black locks to have a look. “ _Try to locate the smaller door at the far right end of the room, it leads to the library. As for your other statement, you look so androgynous you could easily be mistaken for a woman in a suit if you had worn one of the Russian ones that were described on the invitation. It was just easier to make you look like an actual woman_.”

“Copy.” Yuuri muttered, taking a sip of the sparkling wine. He made his way throught the room slowly and deliberately, making it seem like he was mingling with the other guests without really paying them any social attention. He was in Yakov Feltsman’s manor for a reason, and the resaon was not socializing.

“I see the door.” He told Phichit.

“ _Good. Tell me when you’re in the library and I’ll take you from there. You’re the best we have, Yuuri, only you can pull this off_.” A small smirk ghosted across Yuuri’s lips.

“I’ll do my best.” He confirmed, taking another sip of his champagne.

Stealing the precious Eros and Agape diamonds from one of the wealthiest men in the world wasn’t something anyone would attempt, but then again, Yuuri wasn’t just anyone. He was a highly skillful cat burglar with all the speed and agility that came with it, using everything from his charms to his manipulative words to his nimble fingers to lay his hands on what he wanted. His and Phichit’s client had payed them dearly to steal the diamonds for him, and Yuuri wasn’t one to disappoint.

 

However, Yuuri didn’t manage to get all the way to the door completely unnoticed. A pair of azure blue eyes following him when he slipped into the library, the door well hidden behind a large group of perople, but the eyes that saw him disappear didn’t see him coming back.

That made Yakov Feltsman’s Chief Security Guard, Viktor Nikiforov, exceedingly suspicious, and even more intrigued. He made his way towards the door to the library and pushed it open, stepping inside to have a look. There was no one there. Viktor furrowed his brows and slowly pulled out his walkie-talkie.

“Chris,” he spoke, instinctively walking to the door to the left, “I thought I saw someone slink into the library, but there’s no one here. I’ll go and investigate, please take my spot on the floor.”

“ _You’ve got it, Viktor_.” Chris replied. “ _Tell me if you need back-up, all right?_ ”

“Copy.” Viktor confirmed, putting the walkie away and making his way to Yakov Feltsman’s study. Nothing in it seemed unusual, but he headed over to the painting of the actress Lilia Baranovskaya anyway, pulled it to the side and entered a combination into the panel behind it. One of the bookcases to his right slid to the side and Viktor headed down the stairs as quietly and as fast as he could.

He immediately made his way to the vault where Yakov’s most precious gems were hidden: the Eros and Agape diamonds, the two largest and most beautifully sculpted diamonds in the world. The vault was closed, but that didn’t still Viktor’s fears and suspicions. He scanned his fingerprints and was allowed access, his gun at the ready as he entered.

What he didn’t expect was to have the gun kicked from his hand immediately and the cold edge of a knife pressed to his throat the second he stepped over the treshold. He gave up a yelp as he received a sharp kick to the back of his knees and dropped to the floor, strong legs wrapping around his arms and pulling them backwards, a hand clamped over his mouth and blade of the knife still against his pulse.

“You will tell your friend everything is all right down here and that you’re taking a break.” A low and calm voice laced with an underlying threat told Viktor. “If you tell him anything else, you both die. Ah, did I mention there’s a sniper in the ballroom that has him right in the scope? One word from me…”

Viktor gulped, eyes wide in surprise and fear. The man bent down, his breath brushing against Viktor’s ear and sending a shiver down his spine.

“Don’t scream.”

He slowly removed his hand from Viktor’s mouth and reached down to his belt for the walkie-talkie. Without warning he pressed the button and Viktor quickly had to collect himself.

“Everything all right down here, Chris, I found no one.” He said, keeping his voice as calm and natural as he possibly could. “Actually, I’m taking a break, if that’s okay with you. I do have a slight headache.”

“ _I’ll cover for you_.” Chris assured him. “ _Rest for a while, I’ll see you later_.”

“Copy.”

The other man released the button and placed the walkie somewhere Viktor couldn’t see. He sighed.

“You just had to complicate this, hm?” He said, running his free hand through Viktor’s silver locks, making him shiver again. “Oh well, that can’t be helped, I suppose.”

Suddenly, he was hit sharply in the back of his neck and the world turned black.

 

Yuuri cursed lightly under his breath and heaved the body of the silver-haired Russian onto a chair before closing the vault door again. Then, he pulled out some rope from his purse and bound the man’s hands and feet to the chair. He wouldn’t be out for too long, since Yuuri hadn’t hit that hard, and he didn’t want him trying anything funny when he woke up.

With the slight inconvenience out of the way, Yuuri got to work. Months and months of planning had finally led him up to this very moment: It was time to crack the safe and snatch the diamonds once and for all.

 

Viktor’s head was spinning slightly when he woke up, and only when he started to be able to focus his gaze on his lap did he remember what had passed. His eyes widened and he gasped, finding his hands and feet tied to a chair, pulling at the restraints.

“Shut up, I’m working.”

Viktor stiffened. It was the voice of the person who disarmed him, and he quickly turned his head.

And stared.

Because the voice _definitely_ belonged to a man, but the person crouched on the floor in front of the diamond safe was _definitely_ dressed in… a dress. And heels. Jet-black hair reached down to his(?) neck below his ears, and it looked like he was wearing make-up.

Viktor’s throat felt dry.

The thief was drop-dead gorgeous.

“Who are you?” He asked, feeling breathless all of a sudden. The thief rolled his eyes, trying to listen as the safe clicked and clacked when he worked on it.

“I can’t tell you that, now can I?” He said, something akin to amusement in his tone. Viktor felt his cheeks dust pink. Of course he couldn’t, but he really, really wanted to know the name for this otherworldly being.

“I’m Viktor.” He introduced himself anyway.

“I know.” The thief replied, continuing with his work and not once looking in Viktor’s direction. “You’re the old man’s Chief Security Guard.”

 _Oh_.

Viktor decided to change tactics.

“So unfair.” He sighed, a smirk on his lips. “You seem to know so much about me while I know nothing about you.”

“You already know too much about me.” The thief replied, taking note as yet another ‘clack’ was heard from the lock.

“I beg to disagree.” Viktor pushed his luck. “The only things I do know are that you’re here to steal the diamonds, that you have exceedingly strong legs, and that you look absolutely delicious in that dress.”

Viktor swore the thief was blushing. It made him grin triumphantly.

“Shut up.” The thief repeated, never stopping his ministrations. “I’m trying to crack a safe, as you can see.”

“I thought it was my job to make yours difficult.” Viktor pondered. “So no, I think I’ll be distracting you all I want, sweetheart.”

That made the thief turn his head, deep brown eyes glaring at Viktor. Then, an almost predatory smirk stretched across his rosy red lips and he gently placed down his instruments, standing up in one fluid movement and walking over to Viktor with swaying hips. Viktor felt a weird sensation, like he was blushing and paling at the same time, making his cheeks grow red hot atop otherwise paper white skin. The man had to be of Asian decent, now that Viktor was able to take a closer look, and he was definitely a man even though he could easily pass as a woman if one didn’t bother to look closely enough. His little black dress revealed that he was nicely curved and slender, his thighs downright sinful.

The thighs that had held Viktor’s arms in a deadlock behind his back.

Viktor’s breath caught in his throat. The man’s smirk widened into a mischievous grin.

“I think you like what you see.” He teased, placing a dangerous-looking heel on Viktor’s leg, making the dress ride up a bit. “So let’s make a deal…” he trailed his heeled foot along Viktor’s thigh until he reached his crotch, placing it right there and gradually putting more pressure on it. Viktor let out a noise somewhere between a groan and a gasp, simultaneously embarrassed, slightly in pain and even more turned on.

“…in exchange for you shutting up while I’m working, I will give you my name.” He leaned down, his hand taking hold of Viktor’s chin to tilt his head up, the alluring, red lips ghosting across Viktor’s own. “So you know what to moan when thinking of me.”

Viktor was absolutely certain he had died and was being punished for all his sins in a deliciously cruel way. He couldn’t find the words to reply, but the thief took his silence for what it was (a deal), and smirked devilishly. He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Viktor’s mouth, making the skin tingle and burn at the sensation.

“Good boy.” He praised before removing his foot from Viktor’s crotch and standing up straight, returning to his work with the safe. Viktor didn’t dare speak. In fact, he barely had the courage to make any sound at all, including breathing, because he was sure the young Asian could hear his heartbeat three meters away. He was slightly scared, but mostly stunned and aroused. The raven had managed to create a slight and not too subtle problem in Viktor’s nether regions, after all.

And he really wanted to know his name…

He shouldn’t trust him, Viktor knew he shouldn’t. And yet, here he was, complying.

Only about ten minutes later, the thief had successfully cracked the safe, reaching out to take the single, black, velvet box in his hands and opening it. Eros and Agape laid neatly tucked inside. The burglar slipped the diamonds into his purse and replaced them with crystals that looked identical down to the last detail as far as the naked eye could tell. Then, he closed the box and placed it back, shutting the safe and picking up his instruments, neatly placing them back inside his purse as well. He stood up and walked over to Viktor, a pleased smirk on his lips. The tent in Viktor’s slacks had to be fully visible by now. His breath hitched again when the man straddled him, his dress riding up on his legs to reveal his strong thighs. He hooked a finger around Vikor’s bowtie and pulled him forward, their faces millimeters apart.

“So obedient and responsive.” The young man, for he was defiinitely younger than Viktor, praised. “I ought to reward you as promised.” He leaned in closer, his hot breath on Viktor’s ear. “Would you like that, darling?”

_Oh dear Lord…_

“Y-yes.” Viktor breathed. The Asian chuckled slightly.

Hot lips pressed against Viktor’s cheek, his jawline, his neck, traling downwards as the young man pulled off his bowtie and undid the uppermost buttons of his white dress shirts to reach his collarbone, where he bit down. Viktor yelped in surprise, throwing his head back. The thief _giggled_ , a sound that turned Viktor on something fierce, and pulled the fabric away a bit to kiss his shoulder, then his chest, finally biting down on his nipple and nibbling on it, making Viktor gasp and squirm. Finally, the intruder trailed upwards again and placed a heated kiss onto Viktor’s lips, gaining access into his mouth and sucking on his tongue, deepening the contact. Viktor’s back arched as he tried pushing his hips upwards for more friction, and the other man grinded down against him teasingly. His hands found their way to Viktor’s hair, entangling his fingers into it and _yanking_. Viktor let out a noise somewhere between a scream and a gasping moan as he was forced to look up at the young Asian. He was grinning, his lipstick everywhere but on his lips. Meaning it was all over Viktor.

For some reason, that turned the Russian on even more.

The young man leaned down close to Viktor’s ear, nibbling the earlobe playfully.

“I’m Yuuri.” He breathed, making Viktor shiver again. “Remember it, Viktor, and never think of anyone but me.”

Before Viktor could even find words to respond, the thief, _Yuuri_ , placed a lingering kiss on his lips, passionate and fierce and just not enough. Viktor tried chasing his lips but failed due to his restraints and Yuuri just stood up and brushed his dress down, picking up his purse and pulling a pocket mirror and lipstick out of it. He repainted his lips with an expert’s ease, all plump, red and inviting once again.

It was only then that Viktor found his voice.

“How can I find you?”

Yuuri closed his purse with a soft ‘click’. He shot Viktor an amused, yet curious look.

“Don’t worry about that, _koibito_.” He smiled smugly. “The first doesn’t have to be the last.” He pulled out a pocket knife and placed it in Viktor’s hand, and then he placed his walkie-talkie back in his pocket. “If you’ll be good boy and keep my little secret…” he smirked, lowering his face to Viktor’s level, hovering just above him, “…I’ll find you and give you another reward.” He placed a finger tentatively beneath Viktor’s chin. “You only have to ask.”

The security guard’s mind had gone completely blank. Of course he would keep Yuuri’s secret. Of course he wanted to see him again.

No one would find out anytime soon, anyway.

“Please.”

Yuuri’s smirk widened. He pressed a lingering kiss on Viktor’s lips, carressing his cheek as he pulled away, pools of dark chocolate making Viktor melt under the gaze.

“Good boy.” He praised again, and Viktor swore he had found a new kink, because he was practically preening from the attention. “You won’t know what hit you.”

And then he turned around and opened the door to the vault, stepping outside. He blew Viktor a kiss.

“ _Sayonara_.” He lilted in Japanese.

Before Viktor had time to react, Yuuri had shut the thick, armored door and left. Viktor cursed aloud as he flipped the Swiss army knife open and started carving on the rope around his right wrist. He was hot and bothered and probably looked like he had been utterly and thoroughly fucked, which wasn’t too far from the truth.

“ _Do svidanyia_ , Yuuri.” He murmured as he began working on the ropes around his ankles. “I will see you again.”

 

“I have them.” Yuuri told Phichit the moment he had collected his coat from the wardrobe and headed outside.

“ _I’m at the meeting point_.” Phichit confirmed. “ _I’ll tell the twins to move out and get going, too_.”

“Good.”

Yuuri reached the car minutes later and slid into the passenger seat. Phichit immediately started it and drove off. He grinned broadly at Yuuri.

“So, how did it go?” he asked, winking. Yuuri smirked. Phichit started laughing. “He actually followed you!”

“He’s not going to tell a soul.” Yuuri grinned, leaning back in his seat. “I left with a promise.” He winked at his friend. Phichit laughed harder.

“Who would have thought that the most hard-ass guy in the Feltsman household has a thing for pretty Japanese boys in little black dresses?” He grinned back. “Are you going to keep your promise?”

“Hmm…” Yuuri pondered for a moment, “…let me think about it.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Phichit had a shit-eating grin on his face. “Go get him, Eros.”

It was Yuuri’s turn to laugh.

“That’s not necessary.” He assured his friend. “I’ve already got him.”


End file.
